


Conference Room

by Very_Niche_Interests



Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: Arlo is assumed to be an adult, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Established Relationship, M/M, No Aftercare, No Pokephilia, No Transphobia, POV First Person, Pokemon Experimentation Implied, Power Imbalance, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Shadow Pokemon Battle, Toxic Relationship, degredation, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27561436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Niche_Interests/pseuds/Very_Niche_Interests
Summary: After Arlo has Nicholas demonstrate his latest shadow pokemon experiments, he decides to give Nic a little "reward" after the others have left.
Relationships: Arlo/Trans Male Grunt OC
Series: Arlo Being Low-Key Abusive [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014573
Kudos: 3





	Conference Room

**Author's Note:**

> I um. Have no excuse. 
> 
> Serious warning for Toxic Relationship Dynamics. Arlo is Not Nice.

I rolled one of my pokeballs between my hands absently, chewing on my lip. I tried my hardest to keep myself focused on the team meeting but everyone’s words seemed to simply slip away from my brain the moment they entered my ears. Someone—Cliff, I think—was talking about his latest successful recapture of an urban area lost by some of Sierra’s grunts.

“Recapturing turf is well enough, but Giovanni isn’t going to be satisfied with just that on our reports.” I snapped to attention when I heard that voice. Arlo. “We need more results on converting stolen pokemon to shadow. Without that data, the rest is pointless.”

Sierra snorted. “We know that Arlo we aren’t idiots.”

I wasn’t looking at him, but I could feel his glare directed towards her. The sensation was so familiar, but thankfully not aimed at me. Just grazing past.

“Then start acting like it.” Arlo grumbled. “Now. My grunts and I have successfully doubled the power of our shadow pokemon. With a little more tweaking we could easily increase this power spike.”

Cliff tilted his head toward me. “That why he’s here?”

“I was wondering why you brought your little pet here.” Sierra was teasing, of course. She had no clue how accurate her choice of words was.

Hesitantly, I risked a glance at Arlo from the corner of my eye. He was smiling. Thank Arceus; his smile rarely brought bad things.

“Indeed it is.” He confirmed. “I wanted to run the demonstration of this increased power by the two of you before taking the results to Giovanni.” Arlo placed a hand on my shoulder, firm and just barely digging in. I struggled not to wince—he had intentionally gripped directly over a fresh bruise. “Nicholas, would you care to demonstrate to my co-workers the strength of your Eevees?”

I nodded. “Yes sir.” My answer was level in tone; I didn’t dare give anything away. Instead, I simply stood and grabbed my other pokeball from my belt then threw each to summon two of my Shadow Eevees.

They both stood on the large ovular meeting table encircled by the three leaders. One of them was visibly larger than the other, with a far darker aura. Its eyes were completely devoid of any emotion, unlike the other one which still seemed to flail around slightly in a sort of rage. Both had been raised from a single egg; a rare case of pokemon twin. The perfect candidates for such an experiment.

I looked to Arlo for his approval before giving them the order to fight. The weaker Eevee tried its hardest to land a hit on the larger one, but not a single hit seemed to do any damage to it. I let them go like this for a moment before giving the second order. Within a second, the larger Eevee slammed itself into the weaker one with a speed that did not match its size. That one hit was enough to take it down.

“As you can see, the difference is drastic between two twin pokemon raised identically aside from the shadow augmentation.” Arlo explained. “Even if we stopped at this level we would be unbeatable. But I hypothesize the stat boost can be further boosted, beyond what was just demonstrated. With that, Team Rocket would be able to crush every trainer who dared to oppose us.”

“Impressive.” Sierra hummed.

Cliff nodded his concurrence.

As Arlo continued to converse with his peers, I tended to the fainted Eevee before recalling them both back to their pokeballs. I secured them to my belt and sat back down next to Arlo. My hands felt empty and I struggled to keep them from fidgeting too much as I spaced out again. Whatever they were discussing didn’t concern me, I knew that well enough. There was no use paying attention or trying to involve myself where I had no place to. I was only here for the first demonstration, then my only job would be to not embarrass Arlo by association for the duration of the meeting. Best way to do that was stay quiet.

Thankfully, the meeting wrapped pretty quickly after that. Sierra and Cliff were the first to leave and return to their various duties and left me and Arlo alone in the empty conference room. I looked at him and quickly averted my gaze slightly downward, a blush spreading across my face.

Arlo drew close to me and lifted my chin. “Look me in the eyes, little Nic.”

I obeyed. The blush deepened as my heart pounded in my ears. Surely not here. Not in such a public space. He wouldn’t risk his reputation like this would he….?

“Good boy.” I felt his warm breath on my lips. His other arm coiled around my lower back as he slowly pushed me back into the door. I heard the lock click before he spoke again. “I’m surprisingly not disappointed with your performance today.”

His lips were maddeningly close to mine. I could feel the urge to close the distance and kiss him rising but I withheld. I did not want to be punished. Not after I had just earned his praise. “Th-Thank you.” I stuttered out in a whisper.

Arlo’s expression soured. “What have I told you about speaking clearly?”

I jolted a little and cleared my throat. “I’m sorry sir. Thank you.” My tone was louder and steadier this time, which seemed to satiate his sour expression.

“Well, I suppose I can forgive you for now. This is the first time you’ve had such an important task in front of everyone. It’s understandable that you wouldn’t be able to hold it together.” Arlo ran his thumb along my bottom lip and tilted his head contemplatively. “Hm. You did so well I think you’ve earned a small reward for your efforts.” 

“Really?” I asked. “Thank you, sir!” I perked up, trembling slightly in anticipation for what Arlo would treat me to.

He laughed at me. “So cute.” He pushed me harder against the door as he slammed his lips onto mine. The rough, sloppy kiss sent shudders through my spine. Cautiously, I wrapped my arms around his neck as I kissed back. Thankfully, I wasn’t stopped.

Arlo wasn’t gentle in the slightest. He gripped my thighs and pulled my legs up around his waist, pressing his groin into mine hard enough to keep me pinned to the door. I moaned against his lips as I felt his hard dick through his pants. My own wetness slipped through on instinct.

“Oh, so slutty even in public?” Arlo taunted after breaking the kiss and rolled his hips onto mine. His hard-on pressed between my clothed labia and just barely hit my clit. “Hm. For such lewdness I’ll punish you later. But that can wait. Right now it’s time to give you your reward.” He nudged my head to the side with his and burrowed his face just barely below my collarbone. Without any warning, he bit down hard and began to such forcefully.

I gasped as quietly as I could, biting my lip to silence myself. I tried to squirm to distract myself from the pain, but all that accomplished was rubbing myself on Arlo’s cock. Moans of pain and pleasure were inevitable whatever I did. My brain went blissfully numb through the sensations as I focused all my attention span on keeping my volume down.

Arlo put me down rather suddenly. “There, you have your hickey. Are you satisfied with your reward, little Nic?”

It took me a moment to regain my composure, but the moment I did I answered him with a nod. “Of course, Sir. It was so very generous of you.”

“I know.” He looked me up and down, then examined himself. “Ah, my little Nic it seems you’ve gone at gotten me all aroused. I can’t very well go back to my job like this, can I?”

“It would certainly be bad if someone were to suspect we were—”

“If anyone suspected I was letting one of my underlings seduce me.” He stroked his chin for a moment before turning one of the meeting chairs around and sitting down. “Be quick, would you?” His legs spread wide as he pulled the elastic hem of his pants down around his balls.

I got on my knees instantly and crawled over to him eagerly. His cock was already hard and erect, with just the tiniest bit of pre-cum beading at the tip. I let out a little gasp as I wrapped my hand around his base gingerly, cradling his balls with my other. My moment of appreciation did not last long.

“I _said_.” Arlo growled grabbing the back of my head and forcing me to deep throat him without warning. “Be _quick_ you pathetic little Wurmple!”

The pain of having his dry cock shoved down my throat with no prep and no warning made me gag around him. The convulsion seemed to please him, however. With tears in my eyes, I worked up as much saliva as I could and began to bob my head as fast as I could manage.

Arlo seemed pleased with my work, carding a surprisingly gentle hand through my hair as I worked my mouth from just above his balls all the way to the very tip several times. His moans spurred me to go even faster. I was doing well. He was happy. This was bliss.

Sadly, the moment did not last long. Mere seconds later, he held my head down around the base of his cock as he came without any warning. The moan he let out during his climax made my cunt shudder with desire. I wished he was inside me, that I was cumming with him.

“You better swallow every last drop.” He growled in my ear. “If even a speck of it ends up on either of our uniforms you _will_ regret it.”

I didn’t have to be told that. The second he had started cumming, I had already begun gulping down his seed as if I hadn’t had anything to drink all day.

Arlo held me in place until he was satisfied that I had swallowed everything, slowly pulling himself out of my mouth so I could clean his shaft with my tongue. When it was just the tip left, I payed special attention to it for a moment before letting it flop out of my mouth. “You look so dumb with that expression.” He hummed. “Tongue out, drooling, face red, my cum lingering in your mouth…. You look more like a common whore than a member of my team in this state.”

My face turned even redder with a blush at his degradation. Despite his comment, I kept my tongue out and panted slightly.

“Mm, imagine if I hadn’t saved you back then. Taken you into Team Rocket. You’d probably be stuck selling yourself just to get by.” Arlo grinned. “But now, even as a respectable researcher under me you just can’t help yourself. I wonder what the rest of the organization would think if they knew what you were _really_ like. If they saw you like this.”

I shut my mouth immediately. All the red in my face disappeared as I went pale in fear at the thought. No one here but Arlo knew the truth of my past. If anyone else knew, I wouldn’t be allowed to stay. Giovanni would never allow it.

Arlo laughed at my sudden fear gently stroking my cheek. “You have nothing to fear. I will protect you as long as you behave and do as I say, alright little Nic?” He stood and put himself back together. Just looking at him, you’d never guess he had just been sucked off.

But I was still on my knees, trembling on the floor.

He leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. “Make yourself look respectable before heading out.” Arlo turned and headed towards the door, only pausing to say: “See you at home for your punishments. Love you!” And closed the door behind him.

He left me there on the ground, still trembling and aroused. It took me awhile to compose myself, but I did eventually straighten myself out and exit the conference room.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are experiencing a relationship anything like what is depicted here, you are not alone. You deserve better and it is not your fault.  
> Please reach out to one of these organizations, or your country's equivalent, and get out of the relationship as safely as possible.  
> You matter.   
> https://nazliprojectresources.carrd.co/  
> https://sexualassaultresources.carrd.co/  
> https://saam.carrd.co/


End file.
